Flower Shop's Flower
by Kasperr
Summary: [REMAKE] Siapa sangka Kim Taehyung, sahabat Jeon Jungkook yang berharga ternyata menyimpan perasaan terpendam untuknya. Namun Jungkook tak bisa menerima Taehyung begitu saja, karena Taehyung tidak tahu siapa Jungkook sebenarnya. [BTS] TaeKook. VKook. V!Top. OOC. DLDR. SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, kirameku-14!


**[Flower Shop's Flower]**

 **Cast:**

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

.

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, DLDR

 **Bagi yang menganut paham**

" **Jeon Jungkook adalah bayi polos tak berdosa"**

 **Silahkan tekan tombol** _ **kembali**_ **.**

Because this is a _Mature Adult_ -rated Fanfiction of VKook.

 **NO CHILDREN -21**

Thank you.

.

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Perkenalkan, namanya Jeon Jungkook. Seorang mahasiswa semester awal jurusan seni, rambutnya brunnete hampir panjang, matanya hitam kelam dan tubuhnya kurus. Jungkook bukan mahasiswa terkenal di kampus; nilainya biasa saja, penampilannya tidak menarik –hanya suka mengenakan kaus dan celana panjang, juga tak punya mobil bagus. Tidak. Jeon Jungkook bukan jenis mahasiswa seperti itu.

Tapi tak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa di _Flower Shop_ , Jeon Jungkook adalah primadona.

Flower Shop adalah sebuah _toko_ berlokasi di salah satu gedung sewaan di Seoul. Tak begitu terkenal tapi memiliki pelanggan yang tidak sedikit juga. Banyak yang mengenal Flower Shop hanya melalui bisikan satu orang ke orang yang lain.

Oh, jangan mengira Flower Shop menjual bunga seperti toko bunga yang ini.

Bukan itu.

Flower Shop menjual _servis seks_ untuk gay.

Dan Jeon Jungkook yang memiliki pelanggan terbanyak. Dialah sang primadona _toko bunga_ , yang paling banyak di minati juga yang paling berpengalaman menangani para lelaki menyimpang ini. Dia yang selalu dimintai saran oleh junior-junior dan paling sering mendapat pujian dari senior-senior.

Siapa sangka Jeon Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam bidang apapun selain bernyanyi, bisa memiliki begitu banyak talenta di dunia malam.

Tapi jangan salah paham. Jungkook tidak melakukannya karena dikejar hutang atau paksaan siapapun. Jungkook suka seks, dan dia senang karena pekerjaannya bisa memberinya uang sekaligus memuaskan hasratnya.

Dunia ini indah kan?

.

.

* * *

"Ah…shit."

Desahan demi desahan mendengung di dalam salah satu kamar di _Love Hotel_. Pendingin ruangan jelas menyala dengan tingkat suhu terendah namun kedua lelaki yang sedang bergumul di atas tempat tidur ini malah merasa kepanasan. Sepreinya berantakan, selimut sudah jatuh ke lantai, dan bantal tergeletak begitu saja di samping mereka. Banyak hal menyenangkan yang harus mereka lakukan dari pada memikirkan benda-benda mati itu.

"Ngh, it's my first time fucking such a tight hole." Lelaki yang berbaring di bawah mengerang, memegangi pinggul lelaki lainnya yang bergerak teratur di atas tubuhnya, "Oh fuck. Jeon Jungkook! You're amazing."

Lelaki itu, Jeon Jungkook, menyeringai mendengarnya. Selama tiga ronde ini, Jungkook tak sedikitpun menyuarakan desahannya. Dia menikmati bagaimana pelanggannya menyerukan kepuasan atas nama tubuh indahnya. Jungkook ingin mendengar sanjungan-sanjungan kotor para lelaki ini, jadi sebisa mungkin Jungkook memberikan servis terbaiknya.

Ditengah gerakan pinggulnya yang naik turun, Jungkook meraih _tubuh_ nya sendiri, bergerak sesuai irama percintaan itu. Hingga tiba pada saat mereka mencapai puncak kepuasan masing-masing bersama. Sang pelanggan melepaskan semuanya di dalam tubuh Jungkook, terlalu banyak hingga meluber keluar. Sedangkan _semen_ Jungkook ciprat di atas perut lelaki itu.

Jungkook melepaskan pelanggannya, turun dari tempat tidur kemudian mengambil kartu dari kemejanya yang berserakan di lantai, menggeseknya penuh provokasi di _ujung_ sang pelanggan yang masih basah.

Sambil menyeringai, dia berkata, "If you need another _fucking a tight hole_ game, call me." Lalu mengedip nakal pada lelaki yang kini menggigit bibirnya sambil tertawa.

"I'll definitely call you again."

.

.

* * *

Jeon Jungkook berlari di koridor jurusan seni sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Dia sangat terburu-buru hingga beberapa kali tidak sengaja menabrak orang, bahkan ada beberapa mahasiswa perempuan yang berteriak padanya untuk tidak lari-lari di koridor.

Jungkook tidak peduli, dia terlambat.

Tangannya langsung meraih pegangan pintu ketika sampai di kelas tujuan, menjeblaknya terbuka sehingga semua mata di dalam sana langsung tertuju padanya. Sambil menghela nafas lega, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, mendekati seorang lelaki berambut oranye yang sedang menyiapkan kanvas dan kuas lukisnya.

"Kim Taehyung." Panggil Jungkook membuat lelaki itu mengangkat wajah dari pekerjaannya, "Sudah lama menunggu?"

Taehyung melirik arlojinya sebentar lalu cemberut, "Setengah jam."

"Maaf. Pekerjaanku sedang banyak." Ujar Jungkook pelan sambil menaruh tas selempangnya di atas kursi.

Di kampus, tak ada yang tahu tentang pekerjaan Jeon Jungkook yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya mengenal Jungkook si mahasiswa jurusan seni yang memiliki suara indah, sedang bekerja paruh waktu seperti yang dilakukan oleh para mahasiswa lain untuk menambah uang saku. Tak pernah sedikitpun menyangka bahwa suara indah itu tak hanya dipakainya ketika bernyanyi, namun juga menyuarakan kenikmatan untuk para pelanggannya.

"Aku harus buka baju?" tanya Jungkook melihat model para pelukis lain sedang duduk tanpa busana di kursi-kursi tinggi.

"Yep. Please." Jawab Taehyung sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknnya di depan kanvas. Dia mulai menuang cat warna warni diatas palet selagi matanya melirik Jungkook yang sedang membuka kaus dan celana, menyisakan celana pendek yang lalu ditutupinya dengan kain putih.

"Ini kursimu, Jungkook ssi." Seorang mahasiswa seni lukis lain menyorongkan kursi kayu tinggi untuk Jungkook duduki.

"Menghadap ke jendela dan diamlah." Perintah Taehyung yang langsung di patuhi Jungkook.

Jungkook memang bukan mahasiswa jurusan seni lukis, dia mahasiswa jurusan seni musik. Tapi sudah menjadi _pekerjaan tetap_ Jungkook untuk menjadi model bagi sahabat baiknya, Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook sudah menjadi model Taehyung sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di smp hingga sekarang. Dulu Taehyung hanya suka menggambar Jungkook yang sedang berenang atau tertidur di kelas atau sedang memberi makan ikan di kolam belakang sekolah, baru setelah Taehyung duduk di bangku kuliah jurusan seni, Jungkook menjadi model tetapnya. Karena itu, tak ada satu orangpun yang risih dengan keberadaan Jungkook di ruang lukis mereka setiap hari. Jungkook sudah seperti salah satu syarat melukis Kim Taehyung, dan mereka memakluminya.

Jungkook adalah muse untuk sahabatnya.

Setelah itu hanya ketenangan yang terjadi di dalam ruang lukis. Semua mahasiswa sibuk dengan lukisan masing-masing, termasuk Taehyung. Dia menggerakkan kuasnya, melukis tubuh Jungkook di atas kanvas putihnya, memperhatikan setiap detail lekukannya. Taehyung tersenyum puas, lukisan Jungkook selalu menjadi karya terbaiknya.

"Kau mau makan ramen bersamaku nanti? –jangan bergerak." Ujar Taehyung cepat ketika Jungkook baru akan menoleh padanya. Sahabatnya itu menggumam _eh, sorry_ , lalu kembali pada posisinya menghadap jendela dengan tangan di dagu.

"Kau punya ramen dirumah?" Jungkook balas bertanya, kali ini dia tidak menggerakkan bagian tubuh manapun selain bibirnya, menatap bosan jendela kaca yang berdebu.

"Aku baru belanja tadi pagi." Jawab Taehyung tanpa beralih dari lukisannya. "Jadi?"

"Oke. Aku ikut." Jungkook menggerak-gerakkan kakinya senang, yang membuatnya ditegur Taehyung lagi.

Lukisan Taehyung belum selesai bahkan setelah sore menjemput, jadi mereka memutuskan akan melanjutkannya esok hari setelah kuliah.

Jungkook mengangguk saja tapi kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu. Sambil memakai celananya, Jungkook berkata pada Taehyung yang sedang membereskan alat lukisnya, "Aku besok akan datang terlambat."

"Lagi?" Taehyung mengangkat kening ingin tahu.

Jungkook menggumam _uumm_ sambil memaksakan tawa, "Yea, my part-time job–"

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu." Potong Taehyung. Dia tahu sahabatnya ini sedang bekerja paruh waktu. Mengerti sebagai sesama mahasiswa yang hidup jauh dari orang tua, walaupun Jungkook tak pernah benar-benar memberi tahu dimana dia bekerja, "Jam berapa kau akan datang?"

"Jam 6?" Jungkook menjawab tak pasti, "Mungkin sedikit lebih lama."

Taehyung mengangguk setuju. Semua peralatannya sudah berada dalam tas, teman-teman yang lain juga sudah pulang. Mereka bertatapan sebentar lalu tertawa.

"Ayo pulang, aku lapar." Tukas Jungkook sambil menggandeng bahu Taehyung.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook menopang dagunya menatap keluar jendela, membiarkan air hangat dari Jacuzzi menggelembung di sekitar tubuhnya. Dia sedang menemani pelanggan kaya yang membawanya ke hotel mahal, bukan _Love hotel_ yang biasa di sewa pelanggan kelas menengah. Letak benda mewah itu sangat strategis, tepat berada di samping jendela kaca besar, sehingga mereka bisa melihat matahari yang mulai turun di barat sana.

"Aku tidak suka seks di air hangat lagi." Bisik Jungkook dalam hati. Merenungi alasan mengapa dirinya mulai tidak menikmati posisi seks yang di tawarkan pelanggan-pelanggannya, "Kenapa ya?"

Jungkook masih merenung sampai ia merasakan kecupan di kulit leher belakangnnya. Jungkook harus memberikan servis terbaik untuk pelanggannya, jadi ia tersenyum, membiarkan lelaki muda kaya raya itu memeluk pinggangnya di dalam air, menikmati kecupan dan ciuman yang menghujani pundak dan lehernya.

Ketika ciuman itu mulai menjadi gigitan, Jungkook segera menjauhkan diri. Menghadap pelangggan tampannya sambil tersenyum manis, membelai bibir lelaki itu dengan telunjuknya yang ramping, "No hickey, darling. You've promised me."

Lelaki itu tertawa gemas sambil mencubit pipi Jungkook, "Baiklah. Sepertinya kau benar-benar seorang model, huh?"

Jungkook membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk mendekat, kedua kakinya ditekuk di atas paha lelaki itu, "Hanya model lukisan. Aku melakukannya untuk sahabatku."

"Model telanjang?" Bisik lelaki berkulit pucat itu menggoda. Dia menggigit telinga Jungkook kemudian menjilatnya.

Jungkook bergidik, dia selalu suka gigitan di telinga, "Tidak selalu. Kadang aku harus memakai setelan berlapis-lapis."

Sang pelanggan tertawa sambil mulai mencium bibir Jungkook yang ranum, "Apa temanmu itu pria? dia tidak horny melihatmu telanjang?"

Kali ini Jungkook yang tertawa keras, entah mengapa pertanyaan itu malah lucu untuknya, "Sahabatku straight." Jawabnya lugas, "Dia tidak akan horny hanya karena melukis tubuhku."

Lelaki itu mengangguk tapi terlihat tidak tertarik lagi dengan topik pembicaraan apapun, dia sibuk menciumi rahang Jungkook sedangkan tangannya bermain-main di dada, memberikan cubitan-cubitan kecil membuat Jungkook bergidik.

Memang Jungkook sempat berpikir tidak akan menyukai seks di air hangat, tapi sekarang dia berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah dugaan sesaat karena sekarang dia sangat menikmati perlakuan-perlakuan pelanggan itu padanya.

"Mulutmu, sayang." Gumam lelaki itu, ibu jarinya membelai dagu dan bibir bawah Jungkook dengan sensual.

Jungkook menyeringai lalu membuka mulutnya, menjilat lidah pelanggannya yang terjulur.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Jungkook- _ah_." Ujar lelaki itu pelan dengan suara beratnya sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir Jungkook penuh nafsu. Suara lenguhan dan kecipak dua mulut yang melebur jadi satu membuat keduanya semakin erat berpelukan.

Jungkook kemudian tertawa, menggoda dengan selalu mejauhkan bibirnya. Dia suka melihat lelaki pucat itu menggeram frustasi karena ulahnya. Dia suka sikap tidak sabaran pria itu.

Setelah asik bermain-main, Jungkook menangkup wajah pelanggannya dengan dua tangan. Menatap wajah pucat memerah lelaki itu, sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga sangat menyukaimu, hyung." Kata Jungkook dengan suara lembut yang dibuat-buat. Mereka berciuman kemudian akhirnya membawa mereka ke _menu_ utama.

.

.

* * *

Pukul setengah enam Jungkook sudah berjalan di koridor jurusan seni. Tak seperti dugaan awal, _pekerjaannya_ selesai sedikit lebih cepat hari ini. Pelanggannya mendapat telpon dari si sekertaris saat mereka mencapai puncak acara. Dia diingatkan tentang penerbangan ke Jepang sore itu sehingga mengharuskannya pergi lebih cepat, padahal mereka masih ingin menambah satu ronde lagi.

Jungkook sudah berjanji akan memberinya servis lebih saat dia kembali. Jungkook di tinggalkan dengan kecupan di rambutnya yang basah dan tentu saja, uang di rekening yang bertambah sedikit lebih banyak, membayarnya dua kali lipat.

Jungkook tertawa, sepertinya pelanggannya yang satu ini benar-benar menyukainya.

Jungkook lega bisa menemui Taehyung lebih cepat, karena dia bisa menebus keterlambatannya kemarin. Sebagai bonus, Jungkook sempat mampir di supermarket, membelikan susu pisang dan beberapa makanan ringan di pinggir jalan untuk mereka berdua. Walaupun sebenarnya Jungkook sudah kenyang berkat hidangan makanan mewah dari hotel yang di tinggalkan untuknya, tapi Jungkook tetap ingin makan sesuatu bersama Kim Taehyung.

Dulu, Taehyung yang selalu membawakannya makanan dari rumah. Taehyung tidak terlalu pandai dan suka memasak, tapi lelaki itu selalu bangun pagi agar bisa memasakkan sesuatu untuk Jungkook yang selalu terlihat kelelahan di sekolah. Makanannya tidak terlalu enak, tapi cengiran lebar Taehyung saat menyodorkan kotak makanan itu ke pangkuan Jungkook membuat rasa makanan itu menjadi spesial.

Karena Kim Taehyung adalah sahabatnya yang berharga.

Sekali lagi Jungkook mengerling kimbap dan bindaeteok dalam tas palstik yang dibawanya, tersenyum senang jika membayangkan Taehyung yang akan protes tentang makanan berminyak tapi tetap memakannya.

Jungkook berjalan lebih cepat, tidak sabar untuk bertemu Kim Taehyung, tapi…

"Kim Tae–" gerakan Jungkook terhenti saat membuka pintu. tangannya gemetar melihat apa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Pandangan Jungkook berputar-putar, dia bahkan tak ingin mempercayai pemandangan yang terjadi di dalam ruang pandangnya. Tercengang hingga tak otaknya tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik; kakinya keram, tangannya mati rasa, dan nafasnya putus-putus. Ini lebih sakit dari pada saat-saat ketika ia mendapatkan seks pertamanya, bukan sakit fisik, tapi hatinya? Entahlah, Jungkook tak bisa menguraikan satu alasanpun tentang mengapa dia begitu kecewa pada Kim Taehyung sekarang ini.

Tak ada orang lain di ruangan itu. Hampir gelap dengan hanya satu bagian ruangan yang diterangi nyala lampu putih, yaitu tempat dimana Kim Taehyung dan Lukisan Jungkook yang setengah jadi berdiri.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Mata Jungkook berair melihat Kim Taehyung, sahabatnya, _menyentuh_ dirinya sendiri sambil menatap wajah Jungkook di lukisan itu. Taehyung begitu menikmati kegiatannya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Jungkook yang hampir menangis di depan pintu.

Kim Taehyung-nya, yang sejak smp tidak pernah memiliki kekasih dengan alasan lebih cinta _melukis_ dari pada wanita.

Kim Taehyung-nya, yang selama ini berbagi suka dan duka dalam lingkaran hubungan indah bernama persahabatan.

Kim Taehyung-nya, yang begitu polos hingga ia yakin seratus delapan puluh persen tak akan menemukan satupun majalah porno di bawah rak bukunya, atau situs porno di riwayat browser internetnya.

Kim Taehyung-nya…. Yang berharga.

"Ngh, Jeon Jungkook!" suara berat Taehyung masuk begitu saja ke dalam indra pendengaran membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak kencang, dia memang menyukai saat-saat seseorang mendesahkan namanya, tapi bukan dari Kim Taehyung.

Bahkan jika seandainya nama Kim Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul di daftar pelanggannya yang mau membayar sangat mahal untuk Jungkook layani, dia akan menolaknya tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Ngh…hah!" Taehyung menumpahkan _semen_ nya di atas lukisan wajah Jungkook, mendesah panjang sebentar lalu duduk di bangku tanpa mengancing celananya.

Taehyung mengambil nafas sesaat, menenangkan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat karena kegiatannya kemudian menyorongkan meja kecil di mana paletnya berada agar lebih dekat. Dia mencampur beberapa warna lalu mulai memoles lagi lukisan wajah Jungkook, mencampur semennya dengan cat lalu meratakan warnanya. Sementara itu, tangannya yang bebas membelai _milik_ nya sendiri yang sudah lemas.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Jungkook gemetar, tas plastik di tangan digenggamnya kuat-kuat.

Taehyung yang terkejut segera berdiri dari duduknya, cepat-cepat menarik naik resleting celananya ketika melihat Jungkook berdiri kaku di depan pintu yang hampir tertutup. Taehyung meletakkan kuas kemudian mendekati Jungkook perlahan. Jantungnya yang sudah tenang kini kembali berdebar keras melihat mata Jungkook yang berkilat karena air mata. Sejak dulu, ia tidak suka melihat Jungkook menangis.

"KUTANYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Jungkook berteriak. Suaranya menggema di ruang lukis yang sepi itu.

Taehyung segera sadar bahwa Jungkook memergokinya memakai nama dan wajah sahabatnya untuk menuruti nafsu.

"Jungkook-ah, aku–"

"Jangan mendekat!" Jungkook berteriak, tas plastik di tangannya terjatuh. Tangannya terjulur defensif membuat Taehyung terpaku di tempat.

Eskpresi wajah Taehyung tak terbaca, dia merasa bersalah dan terluka karena sikap Jungkook padanya. Dia yakin Jungkook akan meninggalkannya setelah ini, jadi Taehyung berbisik keras, berusaha agar Jungkook mendengarnya walaupun sekarang ini lehernya tercekat karena emosi, "Aku menyukaimu, Jungkook-ah–"

"Tidak. Jangan lanjutkan!" Jungkook mundur perlahan sambil menggigit bibir. Menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri, menyuruh telinganya untuk percaya bahwa Taehyung tidak pernah mengucapkan dua kata itu; _Aku menyukaimu._

"Jungkook-ah," Suara Taehyung melemah, dia menatap sedih Jungkook yang hampir mencapai pintu, "Aku mengagumimu sejak smp…" Taehyung mendengar Jungkook menggumam _jangan lanjutkan_ berulang kali setiap ia bersuara. Tapi Taehyung ingin melanjutkannya karena jika memang Jungkook akan meninggalkannya sekarang, Taehyung ingin Jungkook tahu isi hatinya, "Aku pernah bilang bahwa aku lebih cinta melukis dari pada wanita –kau tahu kan, objek melukisku adalah dirimu. Aku suka melukis karena aku menyukaimu," dia melihat Jungkook menggeleng membuatnya semakin sakit hati. Apa Jungkook sedang menolaknya sekarang?

"Jungkook- _ah_ , Aku menahan perasaanku karena berpikir bahwa berada disisimu saja sudah cukup membuatku bahagia, tapi tumbuh bersamamu membuatku gila. Kau semakin indah, aku semakin tak bisa menahan diri dari fantasi-fantasi tentang menyentuhmu. Aku mengangumi setiap lekukan tubuh dan wajahmu. Kau sempurna, Jungkook-ah. Aku ingin memilikimu. Kau–"

"DIAM!"

Taehyung tak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena setelah meneriakkan satu kata itu, Jungkook segera berlari pergi sembari membanting pintu. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatap hampa pintu putih di depannya.

Lelaki itu tertawa pelan –menertawakan dirinya sendiri sementara nafasnya melantunkan nyanyian patah hati diantara dengung keheningan yang mengelilinginya.

.

.

* * *

Saat itu hampir tengah malam saat Kim Seokjin, lelaki cantik pemilik Flower Shop, duduk di sofa dekat Jungkook. _Bunga_ terbaiknya itu sedang menegak soju langsung dari botol padahal yang Jin tahu, Jeon Jungkook tidak suka alkohol walaupun dia termasuk yang paling kuat minum. Sang anak kesayangan hanya minum jika sedang punya masalah besar.

"Kau mau cerita sesuatu?" Tanya Jin to the point. Dia merebut botol hijau soju dari tangan Jungkook kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

Jungkook hampir menangis ketika dia menyebutkan satu nama itu, "Taehyung…"

"Kim Taehyung?" Tanya Jin memastikan yang dibalas gumaman oleh Jungkook. Mereka memang sudah tahu hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook sangat menyayanginya dan tak ada topik pembicaraan yang lebih menarik daripada Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung begini. Kim Taehyung begitu. Kim Taehyung suka ini. Kim Taehyung benci itu; Semua orang di Flower Shop mengetahui segala hal tentang lelaki itu karena Jeon Jungkook.

"Dia menyukaiku." Jungkook mulai terisak, hidungnya dan dadanya sakit sekali, "Dia menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri dengan menyebut namaku."

Jin menggerutkan keningnya bingung, "Lalu? Kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah kau juga menyukainya?"

Jungkook menghela nafas berat sekali. Baiklah, Jungkook mengaku. Dia memang menyukai Taehyung. Sangat sangat menyukainya. Walaupun ada begitu banyak pria yang jatuh hati pada Jungkook dan _pelayanannya_ tapi tetap saja tak ada yang bisa menggeser posisi Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook ingat satu hari selasa sewaktu SMA, teman-temannya membawa majalah porno ke sekolah, masing-masing memilih model wanita telanjang favorit mereka dan meminta Jungkook memilih satu. Dia tak bisa memilih karna sama sekali tak ada yang menarik, jadi Jungkook hanya tertawa sambil melempar majalah itu kewajah teman-temannya, "Dasar bodoh! Hari ini ada pelajaran renang, jangan menangis jika kalian _tegang_ nanti." Karena Jungkook yakin dia tidak akan tegang karena wanita-wanita itu, tapi melihat Taehyung yang hanya mengenakan celana renang keluar dari air dengan tubuh basah Jungkook tak bisa melakukan apapun selain tiba-tiba berjongkok untuk menyembunyikan ereksinya.

Selama ini yang dipercayainya adalah Taehyung _lurus_ dan tidak akan menyukainya. Dia menikmati bagaimana ia menyukai Taehyung di dalam hati, menyimpannya sedalam mungkin. Dia menikmati cinta sepihak ini. Katakanlah Jungkook masokis, karena dia tidak memungkiri bahwa dia menikmati sakit hati yang selalu meremas jatungnya setiap menyadari bahwa dia hanya akan selalu melihat Taehyung dari jauh, menghargai setiap bunyi retak hatinya yang patah setiap melihat Taehyung berdekatan dengan seorang wanita. Jungkook tak pernah sedikitpun berharap bahwa Taehyung membalas perasaannya.

Dan sekarang… Setelah semua kebenaran ini, Jungkook malah bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Lagipula yang membuat Jungkook sedih adalah –

"–Dia tidak tau aku pelacur, hyung." Jungkook bisa melihat Jin yang sedang menegak segelas soju, tiba-tiba meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras di atas meja. Menatap Jungkook prihatin.

"Jungkook-ah"

"Aku tidak semengagumkan itu hingga dia harus menyanjungku," Jungkook akhirnya membiarkan air matanya lolos dengan deras di pipinya, "Dia tidak tahu bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak pantas untuknya."

Jin meraih pundak Jungkook kemudian menepuknya pelan. Mencoba menenangkan anak kesayangannya yang sesegukan, "Kau bisa menjauhinya, kalau begitu?

Jungkook menggeleng sambil terisak, "Aku tidak bisa, hyung. Aku sangat menyayanginya hingga tidak tega mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku tidak bisa terang-terangan mengusirnya dari hidupku."

Jin membuang nafas kasar, berkata dengan lembut, "Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya? Lalu dia yang akan meninggalkanmu. Itu cukup kan?" membuat Jungkook terdiam, menatap Jin dengan matanya yang bengkak.

Haruskah Jungkook melakukannya? Siapkah dia jika Taehyung membenci dirinya?

.

.

* * *

Tok… tok… tok…

"YAH! KIM TAEHYUNG!"

BRAK BRAK..

Salah satu pintu kamar sewaan di gedung rumah susun itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan Taehyung yang langsung tersenyum lega mendapati Jungkook berdiri di depan pintu. Dia bergerak mengacak rambut Jungkook lalu berkata ringan "Kau bisa membangunkan tetangga. Dasar!"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, apalagi membalas senyum Taehyung. Dia hanya mendorong Taehyung masuk ke dalam.

"Apa ini? Kau mabuk?" Taehyung memegangi lengan Jungkook yang mendorongnya, "Kau biasanya tidak suka minum–"

Kata-kata Taehyung terpotong karena melihat Jungkook mengunci pintu di belakang punggungnya. Dia menyadari Jungkook datang dengan kilat mata yang berbeda. Bagi Taehyung, itu tatapan asing yang tidak pernah ia lihat, gerakan tangan dan gesture tubuh sahabatnnya itu juga lain, tidak ramah seperti biasa tapi bukan berarti Jungkook terlihat ingin mengajaknya berkelahi.

Taehyung masih tercengang atas perubahan Jungkook ketika lelaki itu mendorong Taehyung ke atas tempat tidur.

"Ada apa denganmu?" kata Taehyung cemas mencoba meraih rambut Jungkook untuk di usapnya. Tapi Jungkook tak membiarkan itu terjadi, dia malah berjongkok di antara selangkangan Taehyung yang terbuka.

"J-Jungkook, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Terlambat untuk menghindar, Jungkook sudah menarik celana drawstring Taehyung, membiarkan _milik_ nya terbebas, tegang karena tiba-tiba kedinginan. Taehyung melihat Jungkook menyeringai lalu memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut.

"Hah~" Taehyung merasa nafasnya semakin berat tapi tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mencengkaram seprei tempat tidurnya. Matanya berkunang-kunang akan kenikmatan yang Jungkook berikan pada titik sensitifnya.

Jungkook tak banyak bicara seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada pelangggannya. Dia menghisap, menjilat dan memainkan milik Taehyung dengan cekatan, seperti ingin menunjukkan pada Taehyung bahwa Jungkook sudah berpengalaman melakukan ini.

"L-lepaskan, Jungkook-ah. A-aku…" Taehyung membelai rambut hitam Jungkook, mencoba untuk tidak menarik lepas kepala sahabatnya itu dari selangkangannya.

Jungkook mengerti Taehyung akan _cum_ , jadi dia melepaskan diri sambil merogoh kantong jumpernya, menarik keluar bungkus kondom.

"Jangan dulu, kita akan segera masuk pada menu utama." Katanya, menggigit bungkus kondom dengan derakan erotis, "Safe sex." Gumamnya sambil memakaikan benda itu pada Taehyung yang sudah menegang sempurna. Bergerak layaknya professional, sisi yang selalu di tunjukkan Jungkook pada para pelanggannya.

Jungkook mengambil lube dari kantong jumper, menuangkannya di selangkangan Taehyung dan melepaskan celana jeansnya untuk melumuri dirinya sendiri, "Palingkan pandanganmu, darling, ini sedikit memalukan." Katanya sambil tertawa pelan, sementara dia mendorong dua jari _ber-lube_ ke dalam organ seksnya.

Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook penuh arti. Sahabatnya itu sedang menggigit bibir karena ulah dua jarinya sendiri. Taehyung menurunkan pandangannya menatap lantai dan _milik_ nya yang sudah mengancung tegang.

Jungkook melihat itu, mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Taehyung sedang kecewa padanya. Dia menyeringai suram, mencoba mempertahankan kilat nakal di matanya. Dan kemudian tanpa aba-aba Jungkook duduk di atas milik Taehyung, berjengit karena rasa sakit yang di terimanya.

Sambil mendesah Jungkook meraih kerah Taehyung kemudian mencium bibirnya. Taehyung tak membalas, entah ini pertanda bagus untuk Jungkook atau tidak. "You have a big dick." Gumam Jungkook sambil mengernyit, "I almost can't handle it. Wait there, darling, I'll make you satisfied."

"Ha –aw!" Jungkook terkejut karena Taehyung menarik tubuhnya lalu membalik posisi, menindih Jungkook sambil menatap kedalam matanya.

Sejenak Jungkook tersesat dalam indahnya netra coklat terang Taehyung. Dia selalu mengagumi bola mata itu yang terlihat jernih ketika berada dalam terang, menyukai fakta bahwa tak banyak orang Korea yang punya warna bola mata seperti itu.

Namun kemudian dia tersadar, mendengus menggoda di depan bibir Taehyung yang terkatup, "Kau tidak suka didominasi, huh? Aku suka itu. Milikmu besar sekali, bisa bantu aku memasukkannya?"

"Terima kasih." Bisik Taehyung.

"Huh?"

Jungkook tercengang sewaktu Taehyung mengecup bibirnya sayang. Ciuman ringan lainnya menyusul di semua bagian wajah Jungkook. Taehyung menciumnya seakan dirinya adalah porselen antik yang berharga milyaran won; hati-hati dan penuh afeksi, membuat Jungkook memejamkan mata karena merinding.

"Terima kasih telah kembali padaku." Suara berat Taehyung terdengar, membuat Jungkook cepat-cepat membuka matanya tak percaya. Apa tadi Taehyung mengucapkan _dua terima kasih_ padanya?

"Aku pikir kau akan membenciku dan meninggalkanku." Gerutu Taehyung, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tertawa melihat tampang bingung Jungkook, "Aku sangat menyukaimu, Jungkook-ah. Aku takut sekali waktu kau pergi tadi sore, aku sudah berpikir tentang bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku senang kau datang padaku malam ini, terima kasih sayang, aku mencintaimu."

"Ap– tidak!" Jungkook segera mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya, menggeleng sambil mendorong Taehyung untuk bangkit dari tubuhnya. Taehyung menurut, duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook tanpa celana di atas tempat tidur.

Tidak! Bukan _terima kasih_ yang Jungkook harapkan ketika memutuskan melakukan semua ini. Jadi Jungkook menunjuk Taehyung dari ujung rambut hingga tempatnya duduk dengan kedua tangan, tergagap setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta Taehyung padanya. Jungkook tak menemukan kata-kata yang bagus untuk menjelaskan maksudnya.

"K-kau lihat apa yang kulakukan padamu?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung. Tatapan polos sahabatnya itu membuat Jungkook merasa berdosa sudah melakukan ini.

Taehyung menatap selangkangannya yang dibungkus kondom, lalu mengangguk _sok ngerti_ , "Ah, maaf. Berbaringlah, aku akan melakukannya."

Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung yang mencoba mendorongnya, "Bukan itu!" jeritnya membuat Taehyung kaget.

"Lalu apa?"

Jungkook menghela nafas frustasi, "K-kau tidak lihat aku sangat mahir melakukannya?" katanya semakin frustasi melihat Taehyung malah memasang tampang bingung lagi, "Kau tidak curiga kenapa aku tahu hal-hal seperti ini? Itu karena aku sudah pernah tidur dengan banyak pria, Kim Taehyung. Aku–"

" –Kau sedang pamer?"

"Huh?"

Taehyung membuang nafas berat lalu menggerutu, "Kau sudah tidur dengan banyak pria, jadi kau mau mengejekku yang belum pernah tidur dengan siapapun?"

Jungkook mengangkat keningnya tak percaya, apa Taehyung sekarang sedang merendahkan diri karena tidak tahu apa-apa soal seks? Jungkook merasa bersalah berkali-kali lipat.

"A-aku yakin bisa memuaskanmu…" Sambung Taehyung bersemangat, "Imejku sebagai pelukis memang lembek, tapi percayalah aku bisa lebih gagah di ranjang. Sekarang berbaringlah, aku akan menunjukkanmu betapa gagahnya aku."

"BUKAN BEGITU!"

Taehyung terkejut mendengar Jungkook berteriak di depan wajahnya, lebih terkejut lagi melihat air mata yang menggenang di kedua pelupuknya. Dia baru akan meraih wajah sahabatnya itu untuk menenangkanya, tapi lagi-lagi Jungkook menepis. Memukul dada Taehyung dengan tinju lemah.

"Dasar bodoh!" gumamnya, "Kau tidak mengerti maksudku? Aku ini pelacur." Jungkook mulai terisak, mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengusap kasar air mata, "Aku menjual tubuhku, Taehyung. Bukan hanya untuk uang tapi untuk kesenangan. Aku tidak seindah yang kau bayangkan, hingga aku pantas mendapat sanjunganmu. Ini aku yang sebenarnya, Taehyung-ah,"

Jungkook memijit kepalanya yang mulai sakit karena terlalu banyak menangis, pengaruh alcohol, juga banyak pikiran. Dia mencoba turun dari tempat tidur, dia akan pergi setelah memberi tahu rahasia kelamnya pada sang sahabat.

Tapi Taehyung malah menahan lengannya, menatap Jungkook muram, "Lalu kenapa?" katanya pelan, "Kalau kau pelacur, memangnya kenapa?"

Jungkook menggeleng sinis, tidak memandang Taehyung di matanya, "Aku tidak pantas untukmu."

"Aku yang menentukan siapa yang pantas untukku!" geram Taehyung. Dia memegangi lengan Jungkook kuat-kuat, menahannya untuk tidak pergi, "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli status ataupun pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak peduli kau akan menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli apapun asal kau bersedia untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Bahkan jika kau hanya menjadikanku parter seksmu, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan dengan senang hati menyambutmu,"

Jungkook masih diam ketika Taehyung melanjutkan, kali ini suaranya melemah, "Aku tidak tahu kau juga mencintaiku atau tidak. Tapi aku bersumpah, dirimu adalah segalanya bagiku. Senyummu, amarahmu, sedihmu selalu menjadi inspirasi terbesar dalam duniaku. Aku ingin kau tetap disisiku, aku tidak peduli apapun. Sungguh! Percaya padaku, kumohon…"

Jungkook tak tahu apa dia harus menangis haru atau bagaimana, jadi dia kemudian menghambur dalam pelukan Taehyung yang dibalas dengan sapuan lembut di rambutnya. Jungkook mendengar Taehyung terkekeh pelan, lalu merasakan kecupan sayang di pelipisnya.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Taehyung berbisik dengan suara beratnya di telinga Jungkook, "Jadi? Kapan aku boleh menunjukkan kegagahanku padamu?"

Jungkook tertawa ditengah sisa isakannya, melepaskan pelukan lalu mencium Taehyung di bibirnya, "Baiklah, anak baru. Tunjukkan padaku seberapa gagah dirimu."

.

.

Jeon Jungkook mengucek matanya ketika bias matahari pagi masuk melalui jendela kamar Taehyung yang tertutup gorden tipis. Langsung saja suara desis minyak panas dan bau sosis goreng memenuhi indra penciumannya, membuatnya lapar. Jungkook duduk di tempat tidur, mendapati punggung Taehyung yang tengah berdiri di depan kompor di seberang ruangan. Lelaki itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek sepaha dan kaus abu-abu.

Pinggang dan lubang analnya masih berdenyut sakit. Dia tertawa pelan mengingat Taehyung yang benar-benar membuktikan bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar gagah di ranjang. Jungkook yang berpengalaman pun sedikit kewalahan melayaninya.

"Eoh? Sudah bangun, sayang?"

Jungkook tertawa gemas mendengar panggilan sayang itu, mengangguk sembari mengangkat tangan minta pelukan. Taehyung memberikannya dekapan singkat sebelum berlari kembali ke kompornya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, empat potong sandwich telur dan sosis goreng sudah berjejer di atas tempat tidur. Jungkook menjilat lidah kelaparan sambil mengenakan jumpernya.

"Terlihat enak." Komentar Jungkook sambil meraih garpu dan menusuk satu sosis utuh untuk dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung yang baru saja meletakkan air putih di lantai tertawa mendapati rambut acak-acakan Jungkook. Dia membelainya sambil mengatur helai-helai itu agar lebih rapi.

"Nah, kita akan membicarakan hubungan kita sambil sarapan." Ujar Taehyung bersemangat.

"Hubungan apa?"

Taehyung berdecak kesal. Dia mengambil satu sandwich lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, "Kau mau kita bagaimana? –maksudku perasaanmu padaku. Maksudku…" Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah, "Kau mau jadi kekasihku atau tidak?"

"Yah!" Jungkook memukul kepala Taehyung, setengah geli melihat tingkah lucu Taehyung, "Kau lihat ini?" dia menunjuk ruam-ruam keunguan di bagian lehernya yang tidak tertutup jumper, masih ada banyak lagi di bagian dada, pundak dan punggung Jungkook. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah membiarkan pelangganku meninggalkan satu tandapun di tubuhku? Aku membiarkanmu melakukannya karena aku menganggapmu spesial. Jadi jangan bertanya lagi tentang itu, kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Taehyung nyengir. Dia bergerak mencium pipi Jungkook yang mengeluh protes –Jungkook tidak suka dicium saat makan.

Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan makanan dalam diam. Sesekali saling menatap lalu tertawa atas tingkah bodoh mereka sendiri.

Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook mengambil alih sosis terakhir. Sedangkan dirinya meneguk air putih sebagai penutup sarapan.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Kata Jungkook sebelum memasukkan sosis ke dalam mulutnya, "Aku akan berhenti dari Flower Shop."

"Flower Shop tempatmu bekerja?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" Taehyung mengangkat kening heran, "Yah, walaupun aku memang akan sedikit cemburu, tapi aku tidak keberatan, sayang. Sungguh."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku ingin fokus kuliah, dan _ehem_ fokus padamu."

Taehyung tersenyum malu mendengar itu, tapi dia benar-benar tak ingin menghalangi Jungkook jika memang sang kekasih menyukai pekerjaannya, jadi dia berkata ragu-ragu, "Tapi sayang, itu kan sumber pendapatanmu dan pelanggan-pelangganmu akan kecewa–"

"Uangku sudah cukup, pelanggan-pelangganku selalu dari kelas menengah hingga kelas atas. Lagipula memangnya kau tidak kesal kalau aku disentuh pria lain?"

"Kesal sih. Tapi–" kata-kata Taehyung terhenti. Dia terpana melihat Jungkook yang sedang menggodanya dengan gerakan menjilat-jilat sosis yang ditusuk garpu, memasukkan lalu mengeluarkan lagi dengan bunyi kecipak yang menggiurkan. Membuat Taehyung membayangkan Jungkook akan menjilat penis pria lain selain dirinya, dia akhirnya menjatuhkan kepalanya dipaha telanjang kekasihnya, "Jangan… kau tidak boleh di sentuh pria lain! Jangan bekerja lagi untuk _toko bunga_ itu, aku tak akan rela." gumamnya membuat Jungkook tertawa senang.

.

.

 **The End.**

.

* * *

A/N:

KOTOR YA? TT

FF ini ditulis untuk **author FFn yang ulang tahun bulan November, Khususnya kak Kirameku-14** yang minta hadiah VKook HOT. nah kan? aku kasih yang ratingnya MA.

Tapi… ini FF _kotor_ pertamaku kan ya? aku nulisnya kayak ngangkat baju kotor; pake ujung jari. Maksudnya pengen banget nulis ini tapi setengah hati saking kotornya. Hehe. Jadi maafkan jika ada banyak kesalahan di FF ini. Baca aja, gausah mikir. Hehe.

Oiyaaa~ kalo ada yang merasa plotnya familiar, ini **REMAKE** gabungan dari 2 komik Yaoi, lupa judulnya lupa komikusnya. Yang jelas aku baca komik itu, terus mulai nulis setelah berhari-hari kemudian. Maafkan ikan mas yang pelupa ini, jangankan berhari-hari, yang 2 detik lalu aja aku bisa lupa /Sungkem

Selamat menikmati.

Review?

.

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


End file.
